The invention relates to an anchor comprising a fluke, a shank that is connected to the fluke, a coupling to attach the shank to an anchor line or anchor chain, and an angle adjustment provision to adjust the angle between the shank and the fluke.
These type of anchors are used for heavy maritime or offshore objects, such as a drilling platform. The angle between the shank and the fluke is set to optimize the anchor for the type of anchoring soil, such as clay, sand or rocks. During penetration and use high forces act on the anchor, which are transferred from the shank to the fluke via the angle adjustment provision. There is a need for an anchor adjustment that can both transfer high forces and that can be set in various angles that are close to each other. Up to now these contrary requirements have not been implemented satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor with an angle adjustment provision between the shank and the fluke, that can transfer high forces and that can be set in various angles that are close to each other.